User blog:Andrewscholte15/Andrew Scholte's reviews: Barnyard
Andrew Scholte's reviews: Barnyard Review Finally, something good for once. The film is call Barnyard, and I love this film. This film has well done animation. Now it's time for to sit back and watch amazing stuff. And I Won't Back Down. The film starts out with a farmer who walks outside of his house dog named Duke into the barnyard. Then the farmer feeds his animals. Then as soon as when the farmer leaves the Barnyard to do something. The animals start getting down to buisness.Then we're introduced to Ben, played by Young Homey Sam Elliott, who is the leader of the barnyard. Ben's son, Otis is a carefree young cow who prefers playing with his friends rather than accept responsibility.After Otis interrupts a barnyard meeting with his wild antics, Ben has a talk with his son, warning him that he will never be happy if he spends his life partying without acting more maturely. And says something that is really important Ben: A Strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others. Me: So, true. But, Otis ignores his advice and leaves to have fun with his friends Pip the Mouse, Freddy the Ferret, Peck the Rooster and Pig the Pig. That same day, Otis talks with his friend, a young chick named, Maddy. Then Otis meets a pregnant cow named Daisy, who is accompanied by her friend, Bessy. That night, the animals throw a party in the barn. All the animals at the barnyard are there except Ben, who guards the fence line. Otis is assigned a shift along with Ben, but Otis talks himself out of work. Before Otis leaves, Ben tells him that the night he found him as a baby calf stumbling alone in the meadow, he swore he saw the stars dance, thus giving him reason to know his place was at the farm. Then Otis heads to the barn, and calls the pizza guy, too. Later, Ben starts singing a song that has something to do with being brave. Ben: Well I won't back down. No I won't back down. Me: You can stand me up at the gates of hell. But I won't back down. Then at the hen house. The hens get invaded by a pack of Coyotes, lead by the leader, Dag, the only Red coyote, who you could also call: Dag: Lady Killer. Me: Yeah, that's what. His goal is to steal six hens every Coyote season to eat. And if the hens made any sounds, he would be okay taking more, and yes he's the main villian, obviously. He also sounds dam creepy. And come to think of it. He looks like Foxy and Mangle from Five Nights at freddy's had a son in the woods. Then Ben Shows up who is the only Barnyard animal who Dag fears. Dag: Ben! How are you Ben? I wanted to say hello, I haven't seen ya. Me: No you didn't. And I hope Ben f***king kicks your little Coyote ass. The benakes on the pack of coyotes, and you're all starting to think, this isn't gonna end well for Ben, is it? Ben: (Kicks the shit out of most of the Coyotes. Me: F***k Sam, if I could just expierience so much awesomous from you. I'd... I'm gonna need a minute. Ben manages to fight off the pack until he is bitten on the leg by the red coyote, making him fall, and giving him rabies. The Coyotes pile on Ben, but he manages to grab Dag's leg and escapes the pile and uses Dag to overpower the coyotes. Ben gives the Coyotes fear by holding the Red Coyote in front of them. He threatens to punch Dag but lets him go, scaring him and the coyotes away in defeat. Ben falls on the ground, exhausted. The rabies have already affect on him. Otis is alerted and he runs outside to his father, who dies in his arms. The next morning, Ben is buried on a hill by the farmer, and the other animals mourn Ben after the farmer leaves. After Ben's death, all the animals elect Otis as the new leader of the barnyard. Otis shirks his duties by leaving Freddy and Peck in charge of the coop, then helps the trouble-making "Jersey Cows"; Eddy, Igg, and Bud teach a lesson to a mean, fat youngster called Snotty Boy for cow-tipping, eluding the police along the way, And I have to admit, this is the funniest scene in the film. The police chase them down like it's the new Fast and Ferious 10, and after the police realize that there cows, they immediately go off. It is hilarious and exciting to watch. Later that night, when Otis is holding Daisy's hoof under the starlight, he overhears the coyotes chasing a rabbit and leaves Daisy to pursue the coyotes and avenge his father's death. Otis tries to attack Dag and his pack but is outnumbered. Since Otis is weaker, Dag proposes a deal: he and his pack will take various barnyard animals at random times and that, if Otis tries to do anything about it, they will slaughter everyone at the barnyard. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that his chances of victory are slim. The next morning, before leaving, Otis is informed that the Coyotes took some hens including Maddy, a little chick who is one of Otis' friends. Otis realizes that he has been doubled-crossed by Dag, as he was not expecting him and the coyotes until tonight, and sets off to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives in the junkyard and throws Dag against a couch, then Dag tells his pack to: Dag: Kill him. Me: Okay! This Coyote should get fed to the Megalodon from the Meg, The Carnotaurus from Dinosaur, or The Basilisk from Harry Potter! I'm not saying he should be killed off. He should have already been, killed off! The fact that Dag said is probaly going to make him the darkest villian out of Non-Disney Movie History. Anyway, Otis goes to fight off the pack and gains the upper hand in the fight, but then Dag bites him in the leg and he is easily defeated; Dag: You think you can walk into my den! Me: Says the one who walked into his barn! However, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Ben's old friend, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis. Dag tries to attack Otis from behind, but Otis is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Otis caught Dag by the throat and says: Otis: Remember me? I'm Ben's kid. Me: Yes. There goes the comeback. Otis then throws Dag against a car and hits his head on a window. He threatens to punch Dag like Ben did. But, Otis warns him to never come back. Otis then swings Dag out of the junkyard with a golf club, finally avenging his father's death. Otis: (Hits Dag in the air) Dag: (Howls in pain) Team Rocket: We're Blasting off again! Me: I'd say Dag deserved that. But, do to the fact that he told his pack to kill Otis. I think there should be an extra scene where Dag dies. And I figured something out. After Otis hits Dag into the air, Dag lands in front of a den. Which turned out to be the territory of a Cougar. Dag attempts to escape, but the Camera moves up and the Cougar pounces on Dag's back and the Cougar bites Dag in the neck. Anyway, back to the story. After hijacking a biker gang's motorcycles from the diner, Otis and the rest make it back to the barn to witness Daisy giving birth to a calf that she names Li'l Ben. Otis then takes full responsibility and becomes the new leader of the barnyard as he watches the stars of himself, Daisy and Lil' Ben dance just like Ben said. Mrs. Beady gets ready for bed, but she noticed that Wild Mike is on top of her head. Now, it's time for, this: Well I won't back down No I won't back down You can stand me up at the gates of hell But I won't back down No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around And I'll keep this world from draggin me down Gonna stand my ground ... And I won't back down Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out Hey I will stand my ground And I won't back down Well I know what's right, I've got just one life In a world that keeps on pushing me around Gonna stand my ground ... And I won't back down Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out Hey I will stand my ground And I won't back down No I won't back down... Wait. Did I just sing through that entire song? (Sigh) Well this is awkward. Anyway, Here is my opinion on this film: 9/10 Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:Andrew Scholte's reviews